Free Hugs
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: What happens when you have Demyx standing on a street corner with a sign that says 'Free hugs' ? - Zemyx, AkuRoku, SoRiku


It was a bright and cheerful day, a lovely Tuesday. The birds could be heard chirping in the trees, the wind was swirling softly around lifting peoples hair, tickling their faces, the sun was gently warm, a pleasant glow on your skin.

Standing on a street corner was a young man, perhaps nineteen years old, give or take a few years. He had a bright smile on his face, his blue eyes were sparkling, and his blonde hair was styled rather... _differently_, a style that could best described as what happens when a Mohawk and a mullet decide to have kids. A Mulhawk? A Mollet? Well, the name of it wasn't important.  
Possibly the most interesting thing about this young man was not his skin tight clothes; ripped skinny jeans, and a black band t-shirt, but in fact the rather large cardboard sign he was holding in front of himself. This particular sign said two very sweet words:_'Free hugs'_.  
It was rather cute. Some guy standing on a corner happily offering free hugs, it was enough to make anyone's day, whether or not you actually enjoy hugs.

Further down the street, walking towards this particular corner was a redheaded man; he looked about the same age as the first young man, maybe a year or two older. His hair was a brilliant fire truck red, styled in spikes so long and tall they must be stiff with hairspray. His eyes were an acidic green, emphasised by the makeup that rimmed his eyes, and the two dark purple diamond tattoo's beneath his eyes. This all made him look like a rather fiery, dangerous clown. He was dressed similarly to the blonde man; except for he was wearing some nearly knee high combat boots. Another difference between the men was their height, the blonde was your average height, but the red head... any taller and the tips of his hair would be touching the sky, his height was even more dramatic due to his thin body structure, you could imagine him as some sort of exotic model, and those hips... surely only women had hips like those.

The redheaded man eventually stopped in front of the blonde. The blonde said something cheerfully to the redhead, who shook his head with a bemused grin, stared at the blonde for a moment longer then walked off.

For a few minutes longer the blonde stood alone on the street corner before the redhead was back again. This time he too had a cardboard sign. He stood next to the blonde and held it up as well, sending the blonde a wink and grinning to himself.

Passersby stopped a bit and laughed, some went to the blonde for a hug while other's handed the redhead something before hugging him. The redhead's sign was a bit more ingenious than the blondes, in bold writing it stated: _'Premium hugs, $1'_

The pair stood around for about half an hour receiving hugs, and the redhead had made about $8 so far. While they were doing this a bunch of boys a few years younger than them were walking down the street towards that particular corner. Two of the boys were obviously a couple, holding hands and walking behind the other two who seemed to be just friends. The couple consisted of a rather tall silver haired boy, whose hair could rival any girls in beauty, it hung straight and shiny past his shoulder blades, his eyes were a brilliant aquamarine colour like the ocean on a calm day. His partner was a brunette with strange spiky hair, that seemed mused up, sticking everywhere, who was a bit on the short side, only coming up to the silverette's shoulder, he had a baby face, and big blue eyes, softly tanned skin and a ready smile, and he was bouncing along happily, chatting animatedly with his boyfriend.  
The other two boys weren't quite as noticeable as the other two, they we're neither particularly stunning or overly enthusiastic, both seemed a little quiet and subdued. One boy had unique hair that swept in front of one eye, sort of like an 'emo' fringe, a faded shade of a mixture between blue and violet, his eyes were a similar soft colour. He had neither a smile on his face nor a frown, it was just blank. He was a little taller than the bouncy brunette, but still sort of short. The final boy was a pretty little blonde, his sandy golden hair slightly tamer than the brunettes, but still spiked up everywhere, though his was windswept to the side slightly making it look styled, he had similar blue eyes to the brunette, big blue eyes to drown in. In fact the boys looked similar enough to be related, perhaps brothers.

As the boys neared the corner the blonde and redhead were standing at, the brunette boy exclaimed with glee as he apparently read the signs "OH MY GOD! FREE HUGS!" and proceeded to fling himself at the taller blonde boy who was surprised for about a second before enthusiastically hugging him back. His boyfriend merely watched in bemusement.

The redhead however was not watching the almost... _creepily enthusiastic_ hugging that was taking place he instead had eyes only for the short blonde boy with the pretty face. With a smirk he called out to the boy "Hey Blondie~ Want a hug? It's only $1 to hug something _this_ sexy~"  
The blonde's response was a snort and a roll of his eyes "Sorry, I have no money." He then smiled innocently at the redhead.  
The silverette had turned from watching the still hugging pair to give the blonde an almost evil smirk "It's okay Roxas, I'll pay for you..."  
At hearing this, the blonde blinked a couple of times before quickly insisting "_No_... it's fine Riku... _really_..." he then forced a smile. Riku retorted smoothly "No, no... I _insist_..." he smirked once more before handing the redhead a dollar he had fished out from his pant pocket.

With the money safely in his pocket the redhead turned to the smaller blonde and flung out his arms widely and exclaimed "Hug me!" a stupid grin plastered on his face. The blonde boy Roxas eyed him warily before muttering "It's Riku's money, he gets to hug you..." Riku let a sickly sweet smile settle on his face and pushed Roxas's back gently nudging him towards the redhead's open arms "_No_, I paid for you."

The redhead still had his arms open widely and the stupid grin was still plastered on his face as he apparently waited for his hug from the blonde.  
Roxas just gave him this look. Sort of like that look you give that strange lump you see at the bottom of your fridge. You're not entirely sure what it is, and you're not really sure if you want to find out. Throughout this look the redhead just continued to grin.  
It was a slightly creepy grin.

The blonde began to edge away slowly, not really all that into the idea of hugging this... _thing._He glanced at his watch-less wrist and hurried out a quick "Uhmm... wow... look at the time..."  
An annoyed expression flitted across the redhead's face, this just made Roxas back up faster a nervous expression on his face now.  
Suddenly the redhead exclaimed "NOOO! TAKE YOUR HUG!" and had a grin on his face again as he moved towards the now petrified blonde.  
Roxas let out a small "_Eep._" Before taking off in the opposite direction. The redhead quickly followed, running along behind him shouting: "COME BACK! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!"  
So the blonde ran faster. But apparently not fast enough, seeing as the redhead soon caught up to him knocking the breath out of the blonde as he tackled him to the floor in a hug.

Meanwhile the blonde with the strange hair style was clinging to the boy with the emo fringe, lifting him off the ground slightly in his tight embrace. The smaller boy was beginning to turn an alarming shade of purple. He grunted softly at the annoyance "Get off." The blonde shook his head vigorously and held on with the explanation that "This is a free hug." The emo fringed boy's eyes widened and he glanced at his friends for help "Sora...Riku... _help_..." he managed to gasp out. The brunette boy who was apparently Sora just grinned widely at him and said "I think he likes you." At this statement his boyfriend Riku slapped his hand into his face, _only Sora._The emo fringed boy's face became distressed and he struggled helplessly against the surprisingly strong grip, he froze in shock as he felt the other boy nuzzling at his neck.

While the emo fringed boy was being nuzzled by the strange boy, and while Sora and Riku were watching this happen with vague amusement the redhead was still hugging the blonde half lying on him, refusing to let the smaller boy up. In a rather delighted voice he said "Best. Moment. Ever." And Roxas could have sworn he heard the redhead give a happy sniff as if he were currently crying from happiness.  
While the redhead was apparently ecstatic to now own a small cute blonde boy, the mentioned small cute blonde boy was chanting to himself "_Getitoff . Getitoff. Getitoff—_"  
The redhead merely purred with contentedness.  
Finally Roxas managed to gasp out "Okay... I've had a hug... now let go." He wriggled slightly under the redhead's weight. The redhead blinked before quickly replying "Urm... no, you still have some hug left." Then smirked to himself, apparently pleased with his own wit. The blonde boy then twisted his head around to glare at the redhead "What the hell? _No._"  
The redhead just smirked back at him "_Yes._And besides I've decided _you_can have free hugs~_All_ the free hugs you want."  
The blonde let out a huff "I want _none._" The redhead merely shrugged and continued to hug him, and whispered in his ear "Too bad!"  
Roxas blinked, and then groaned softly in dread.  
The redhead responded with a lick to his ear.

The end.


End file.
